


Give Me Everything

by mjlove1



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjlove1/pseuds/mjlove1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen in Rome at JIBCon. Jensen is stressed about something, and Jared tries to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> First: I have NOT abandoned Rainbow, for those of you reading it. It just needs a bit more time and focus than I can give right now. I hope to have it posted by next week. Second: This is not meant to be offensive at all. Just my crazy imagination at work, plus a healthy dose of wishful thinking. Written for my dear friend D. Lastly, this is my first ever attempt at J2/RPF so be gentle. ;) i hope you enjoy. (PS graphic sex ahead)

Jared sat back on the hotel bed, watching as Jensen paced the room. He looked almost frantic and when he got this way, sometimes it was best to just stay quiet and let it ride itself out. “Jay, we shouldn’t be here. We should go home. I’m serious. This was a mistake,” Jensen said. Suddenly, he burst into action striding across the room to gather Jared’s clothes and stuff them into his suitcase. They had separate rooms, obviously for appearances sake, so Jared hopped off the bed to stop him from packing his room. Grabbing his wrists, Jared managed to calm the flow of frantic energy bursting from his best friend.

“Jesus, Jen. Hey, relax. It’s just for a few days. We committed to this convention and everyone is expecting to see us. Our fans paid good money to see us and I don’t want to let them down. Do you?” Jared ducked his head slightly, trying to catch Jensen’s eyes. When he finally did look up, his gaze was heated.

“Some things are more important, Jared. I mean, for God’s sake, he’s six weeks old! He needs us to be there with him! We have no business being in Rome right now when we have a baby at home, okay? A brand new baby.” Jensen slumped against his chest then, all the fight having drained from him. Jared just held him close, breathing in his scent and stroking his back gently. This situation was more complicated than either of them could have anticipated. Jared considered the possibility that it was all a huge mistake but God, he loved that baby and he would never regret him or wish things had been different. Thomas Colton came into their lives exactly when he was supposed to. 

“He’s gonna be fine. Gen has him and you know she loves him. She won’t let anything bad happen to our baby. I promise. She is his mother, after all.” Jensen froze in his arms and Jared mentally kicked himself. Sometimes he had a huge mouth and no filter.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot. She’s his mother, and you’re his father. So I’m nobody right? Do you know how it feels to not be included in all of this? I know I can’t be. I know we have to keep it a secret for the time being. But it hurts, Jared. I’m his father, too, and I can’t even be included in his life publicly because everyone thinks this is all real. You know? I read some of the fan comments from the night he was born. There are a lot of people who truly believe he’s ours. It’s almost scary, really, how dead on they can be with their theories.” At this, Jensen chuckled humorlessly. Jared ached for him and wished things could be different.

“Jen, I’m sorry. I know you’re his father, and I know how much you love him. But we’re going to be home soon, okay? Let’s just enjoy our weekend away together. We’re in Italy! I know you hate to be away from Thomas right now, but can we please try to have fun together?” Jared ran his knuckles across Jensen’s freckled cheekbone and stared into his jade green eyes. God, he’d never loved anyone the way he loved Jensen. It really wasn’t fair that they had to hide everything. 

“Okay, fine. But I’m calling Gen to make sure she knows his feeding schedule and where his favorite toys are. You know he can’t sleep without that stupid stuffed moose,” he said as he pulled his cell out.

“Alright,” Jared kissed his lips once and strode back to the bed and stretched out, feeling Jensen’s eyes on him. “But hurry. We have a little time before our first appearance and well…you know how much I love hotel sex.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as a deep blush bloomed down Jensen’s neck. Jared smiled and relaxed into the bed. He had everything he could ever want and once the secret came out, he would be the happiest man alive. 

***  
Two Years Ago  
***

“Okay, so this is the right thing to do, right? I mean, we’re not making a huge mistake are we?” Jared’s mind whirled a mile a minute and he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. He was minutes away from marrying Gen and he was seconds away from backing out. He was pretty sure he was going to faint. 6’4 men shouldn’t faint.

“Jay, we’ve been over this a million times,” Jensen said, using his ‘calm voice’. “The girls are fine. We all agreed this was the best thing to do. They’re our friends and they love us. They want us to be happy and we know the rumors about us are getting crazy. This is the best way to help kill the rumors and still be together. I know this is hard but I’ll be right there beside you, okay?” Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes and trusted him completely. He leaned forward and kissed him gently, trying to remember not to get too heated. It was next to impossible to stop kissing Jensen once he started. 

“Okay. You’re right. It just…it happened so fast. We just announced the engagement a month ago. And now you and Danneel will be married in May and…damn, it’s gonna be hard watching you marry her.” Jared tightened his hold around Jensen’s waist. 

“Yeah, today isn’t gonna be a cake walk for me either. But hey…I love you. We’re gonna be okay.” Jensen kissed him again slowly, teasing the taste out of his mouth before he had to hand him over to Gen and married life. A soft knock sounded and they jumped apart. Dani poked her head into the room, and both boys relaxed, joining hands once more.

“Hey guys. It’s time. Jensen, they need you up front next to Jeff.” She smiled softly, knowing what they were going through. Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand and planted one more kiss on his mouth.

“See you at the altar,” he whispered. After he disappeared with Dani, Jared tried to keep his breathing in check. Last thing he needed was to die of oxygen deprivation. Every few minutes he flip-flopped between being dead-set on making this wedding happen for everyone’s sake and deciding to make a mad dash for the nearest exit with Jensen in tow. However much he wanted to run away and declare his love for his male co-star, he knew it would have devastating consequences. Yes, Gen and Danneel had agreed to this arrangement but she would be humiliated if he left her at the altar to run away with Jensen. The girls were putting their own lives on hold - their own romances to the side - and they owed them huge for the sacrifices they were making. No. He couldn’t just leave her there. He was an actor, damn it, and he could act his way through this, too. He took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. It was time to get married. 

***  
One Year Ago  
***

“Jared?” Jensen whispered in the dark. His head rested on Jared’s chest and he listened to the steady beat of his heart. They were back in Vancouver, filming their show. The months they worked on the set were Jensen’s favorite. He didn’t have to explain why he and Dani were apart and it just made economic sense for him and Jared to stay together while filming. Jared leased a small place, just big enough for two men and two dogs, without raising suspicions. They made a small happy life together there for nine months out of the year. “Jared? You sleeping?”

“Hmm. Not anymore,” he mumbled, pressing his lips against the top of Jensen’s head.

“Okay. Never mind. We’ll talk later.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m awake. What’s wrong?” Jared stroked his hands down Jensen’s back, rubbing small circles into the muscles. It felt really good. Jensen had a tough fight scene earlier that left him pretty sore at the end of the day.

“Nothing. I was just thinking…about something. And...I mean…we’ve been together five years now and we’ve never really discussed it.”

“Discussed what, Jen?” Jensen twitched and fidgeted in his arms and Jared could feel his heartbeat kick up a few notches. He waited patiently.

“A family. I mean…do you want...you know...kids?” Jared’s hand stilled on his skin and Jensen wished he could reach out and stuff all the stupid words back into his mouth. They were in sham weddings for crying out loud! Of course he didn’t think about kids, not with the crazy way they lived their lives.

“Um. I...uh...wow. Where did this come from?” Jared’s hand resumed its careful, tender stroking.

“I don’t know. I’ve just always wanted kids and I want them with you. I guess it’s just wishful thinking, really. I mean, I can’t even tell the world how long I’ve been in love with you. What makes me think it would be a good idea to bring kids into this mess? It was stupid. Go back to sleep.” Jensen was surprised to feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. As quickly as his imagined family with Jared appeared in his mind, it was gone. Reality has a way of doing that to dreams.

“Hey, no. It’s not stupid at all,” Jared said, leaning back to look his lover in the face. He smoothed his hand over Jensen’s mussed hair and smiled as he leaned into the touch. Sometimes he felt like touching Jensen was the one thing that kept him grounded. Their reputation for being touchy-feely with each other was convenient when Jared simply couldn’t resist the urge to touch him. “Yeah, I’ve thought about it. I’d love to have kids with you. But I just always figured that wasn’t something we’d be able to do. I mean, not until we were finally able to come out at least. But I could definitely imagine some cute little Jensens running around here.” Jared’s heart twinged with love and the desire to give Jensen everything he ever dreamed of having.

“Okay don’t laugh, but I kinda looked into surrogacy - just on a whim - to see what it was all about. There’s a thing called traditional surrogacy where the woman carries the baby for another couple and she is the biological mother, you know, rather than having to implant an already fertilized egg. So in theory, Gen or Dani could carry a baby for us…” Jensen trailed off and he studied Jared’s face. 

“So, what you’re saying is, one of our wives would get pregnant with one of our biological kids and then you and I would raise it together?”

“Uh...well. Yes. Pretty much.”

“Okay. Isn’t that a little risky? Not to mention kind of a lot to ask of women who already decided to be involved in fake marriages?”

“Yes, it is. Which is why I’ve never mentioned it before. It’s just this little fantasy I’ve been having. I know it can’t really happen. I just wanted you to know what I was thinking.” Jensen stretched his neck up to reach Jared’s lips and kiss him goodnight. “I love you so much, Jay.” Jared stayed awake long after Jensen’s breathing evened out. What kind of woman agrees to carry a baby for another couple? Not to mention her own biological baby. Wouldn’t it be hard for her to just give up her child to be raised by others? And their situation was complicated enough. What if someone found out? Everything they worked for would come crashing down around their ears. And yet, Jared couldn’t get the idea out of his head. The idea of a baby was so exciting and the fact that it could be his and Jensen’s baby made it so much more appealing. He finally dozed off in the early morning hours and dreamed of small, green-eyed babies.

*

Jared watched Jensen putter around their kitchen, putting dishes away and singing softly to himself. It had only been a few days since their late night conversation and neither of them mentioned it again. Jared could almost chalk the whole thing up to some crazy dream if it weren’t for the hole in his heart where his and Jensen’s babies should be. He watched the way Jensen moved, studied the strong curve of his back, his full lips and his expressive eyes. He loved this man and he would give him anything he wanted. Standing from his chair where he’d been ignoring his coffee cup in favor of staring at his lover, he crossed the kitchen in a few short strides and pinned Jensen up against the counter.

“Hey,” Jensen said, smiling up at him. Jared didn’t speak. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s back and lifted him off the floor and set him on the counter. A surprised squeak escaped Jensen’s throat and, while he was not a small guy by any means, it always turned him on when Jared just lifted him like he weighed nothing and manhandled him a little bit. “Okay, wow. Good morning to you, too.” Jared was kissing along his jaw and running his hands over his chest almost possessively. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Jared whispered between sucking kisses on Jensen’s neck. He leaned back and yanked Jensen’s shirt off over his head.

“Yeah? Well, I think you should do it more often if this is what your giant brain comes up with.” Jensen locked his legs around Jared’s hips and pressed up against him roughly. His fingers flew to Jared’s belt and zipper and he had his hand around his length much faster than usual. Jensen found Jared’s mouth and drove his tongue in deep, chasing the taste of coffee and just the man he loved. Jared growled deep in his throat as he returned the heated kisses and pumped his hips into his hand.

“I think you’re right. I want to have a baby with you.” Jared just sort of blurted it out, and he could barely think with Jensen’s hands in his pants. Jensen stilled and Jared wished he’d thought to say it when he didn’t need those hands moving. “I love you, Jen and I want to do this with you. Let’s have a baby.” Jared lifted him off the counter and carried him into the living room while Jensen pulled his shirt open, popping every single button off. He settled them on the couch and slid Jensen’s jeans off his toned legs. His body was gorgeous, already covered in a light sheen of sweat and Jared thanked whomever was listening that this beautiful, perfect man was all his.

He started planting kisses along Jensen’s collar bone and admired the way his body arched into the touch. Jared kissed down his stomach to the delicious band of muscle between his hip and his abs. This was probably his favorite spot on his lover’s body - or at least second favorite - and his tongue snaked out to taste the salty skin there. Jared slid his hand under the couch cushion to locate the little secret bottle of lube they kept hidden there for just such an emergency. He never stopped mouthing along Jensen’s overheated body and as he slicked up his fingers, he took the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth, earning a surprised gasp from the man underneath him.

“God, Jared,” Jensen moaned softly, parting his legs as he felt Jared’s fingers stroke his opening. He sucked down harder as he slid one finger all the way inside, wiggling it gently at first, then circling into larger movements as Jensen pressed his body down against Jared’s hand. One of the things Jared found hottest was watching Jensen fuck himself down on his hand. It was something that drove him crazy and he resisted the urge to press his hips against the couch to relieve some of the pressure on his own dick. Instead, he slid a second finger into Jensen - scissoring and stretching - and growing more impatient with his desire to be inside his lover. He lowered his lips and took Jensen deep into his throat and was prepared when he bucked up into his mouth. “Now, Jared. Please. I’m ready,” he gasped.

Jared slid his mouth off of Jensen with a slick pop. “One more, baby. You need to take one more…” Jared’s voice was gravel rough and he mentally patted himself on the back for his level of restraint. A few more quick thrusts and he slid a third finger inside. Jensen groaned and stilled briefly, adjusting to the stretch and then began pumping his hips down onto Jared once more. He pretty much knew exactly how to make him crazy. Jared forced himself to keep stretching Jensen properly and when he finally felt confident he wouldn’t hurt him, he stood and pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Jensen grabbed the bottle of lube before Jared could reach it, and leaned forward to slick Jared up himself. He stroked him slowly, maddeningly, and once he covered him, he turned around and spread his knees, leaning slightly over the back of the couch.

Jared groaned at the sight and wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his cock to ensure he didn’t come just from the beauty of Jensen stretched out in front of him, waiting. Shifting into position, Jared slid his free hand along Jensen’s back and lined himself up with the other. He pushed forward gently, slowly, stretching Jensen along the way. Once the head was inside he stopped, allowing his lover to adjust and to catch his own breath as well. Jared was not a small guy in any sense and it took serious willpower not to just shove forward and claim Jensen.

Finally, Jensen pressed his hips backward and Jared slid inside slowly, inch by torturous inch. Once he was buried deeply inside, he slid his arms around Jensen’s chest and waist, pressed up behind him from hip to shoulder. He slid out a fraction and then back in, setting a slow, leisurely pace. He pressed kisses into Jensen’s neck and shoulders, peppering them with small nips and bites. He smiled to himself when he sucked a hickey onto his shoulder blade and imagined what the make-up girls would say. Gradually, he pulled out further and further before pressing back in but it remained too slow for any kind of real release.

“Jared?” Jensen turned his neck to face him and kissed him hard and rough, biting and sucking his lips. “Fuck me, already.” With that, he leaned forward and braced himself on the back of the couch. Jared shuddered at the command and held Jensen by hips as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in forcefully. Jensen muttered curses and groans, as Jared set a brutal, fast pace that had them both sweating and grunting. Jared slid his hand forward to wrap around Jensen’s achingly hard length and stroked him in time with his thrusts. 

“Come on, Jen,” he sighed against his ear. Hey, he knew what made Jen crazy, too, and he happened to be a sucker for dirty talk. “Come for me, baby.” His whole body shuddered and Jensen came hard all over Jared’s hand and the couch. “That’s it. God, you’re so fucking hot.” Jared bit into his neck and a handful of pumps later shot deep inside Jensen. Jared’s arms tightened around Jensen’s middle as he came and his kisses grew softer and gentler as he rode out the waves and waves of pleasure. 

Jared slid out carefully and pulled Jensen down on top of him as they stretched out on the couch. “Fuck,” Jared sighed.

“Yeah. Wow. Tell me what I did to make you react that way so I can make sure I do it every single day.” Jensen chuckled and pressed his face against Jared’s chest. “Hey, Jay, are you sure? I mean…about what you said earlier? Do you really want to do this? It’s not gonna be easy.”

“Yes, I want to do this. We’ll talk to the girls and see what steps we should take. What do you think they’re gonna say?”

“I think their biggest concern might be having sex with one of us.” Jensen laughed hard at this.

“What? Aren’t there other…ways? Like, I don't know, a turkey baster or something?” Jared’s face scrunched up and Jensen laughed harder.

“Gross. And anyway, they might not even agree. Do you think Gen would do this for us? I’m not sure Dani would.” 

“I don’t know. We’re just gonna have to ask her.” Jared leaned forward and kissed him gently, loving the way their bodies moved together. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Papa Padalecki.” Jensen chuckled at himself and shut his eyes, imagining the beginning of their very own family.

***  
Present Day  
***

“Okay. Okay, Gen jeez. I solemnly swear that I will not call again for at least four hours. Yeah. Give him a kiss from us. Love you, too. Bye.” Jensen stuck his phone back in his pocket and climbed on the bed beside Jared.

“So? I take it everything is okay? Gen hasn’t run off to Mexico with Thomas or anything, has she?”

“No. Everything is fine. I just wanna get through this event so we can get home to him. Sometimes, I just can’t believe we did it. I can’t believe he’s actually here and he’s ours. I’m pretty sure there is no baby on Earth cuter than him.” Jensen smiled, thinking of his son back home.

“I’m pretty sure you’re right. Okay, let’s get a nap before we have to be in public,” Jared said, pulling Jensen closer to him.

“A nap? What happened to hotel sex?” 

“Hey, I have a 6-week-old baby at home. I sleep when I can. Love you.” Jared pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s temple.

“Love you, too.” Jensen let his eyes slide closed and he sighed out of sheer happiness.


End file.
